Kimi to Boku to Tomato
by UmiSeulHae
Summary: España ha visto crecer a Romano, y Romano ha crecido bajo la protección de este. No es posible que no se haya formado ningún lazo. Espamano,  España x Romano. Lemon.


**Hola~ Bueno me presento, soy UmiSeulHae, Umi o SeulHae, como prefiráis llamarme. Este es el primer fic que público en esta página que, ¡ya era hora! Es un fic-regalo de cumpleaños para... vaya, no sé como es su nombre de usuario, ya se lo preguntaré(?). **

**Espero que os guste este pequeño Espamano porque lo he escrito con todo mi cariño y con todo mi amor, de verdad. También se lo dedico a Seasonsleep, por ser la locaza más locaza del Espamano que conozco... y bueno, subiré más historias, lo prometo. Y me callo ya(?).**

_**Disclaimer: **_**Los personajes no son míos, pero el argumento(?) y la narración, sí. **

**_Advertencias:_ Si está catalogado como M es por algo: contenido explícito.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>KIMI TO BOKU TO TOMATO~<em>**

**_(Tú y yo y un tomate)_**

Antonio observó, enternecido, como Lovino intentaba coger el tomate que había encima de la mesa, a la cual a penas llegaba con sus todavía pequeños brazos, pese a estar de puntillas y todo lo estirado que podía estar. Sonrió y dio media vuelta, alejándose de la cocina poco a poco.

###

Antonio observó, apoyado en el marco de la puerta, como Lovino se comía desesperadamente el tomate, sentado sobre la mesa, y aunque no podía verlo, sabía que el pequeño tenía lágrimas en los ojos y tuvo que reprimir el impulso de ir a abrazarlo, puesto que seguro que lo había pasado fatal durante los dos días que había estado perdido en el bosque.

###

Antonio observó, con desazón, como Lovino se comía el tomate servido en la cena con cuchillo y tenedor, demasiado formal, mientras fingía comodidad y sonreía a aquellos diplomáticos a los que algunos años antes había hecho muecas y a quienes seguro despreciaba internamente.

A Antonio se le escapó un suspiro, que por suerte pasó totalmente desapercibido.

###

Romano estaba sentado en el porche de la casa, observando la oscuridad y perdido en sus pensamientos cuando sintió peso sobre su cabeza. Atrapó con un movimiento rápido el tomate que de pronto le cayó desde arriba y echó una mirada furibunda a España, que en ese momento se agachaba, poniéndose de cuclillas a su lado.

Romano le tendió el tomate. Antonio lo miró, extrañado.

-¿No lo quieres?- cuestionó, sentándose del todo.

Lovino ni siquiera se dignó a contestarle, y siguió escrutando la oscuridad. Antonio dirigió su mirada al punto donde miraba también el italiano.

De pronto, romano alternó su mirada entre el tomate que aún estaba en su mano y el español, y sin decir nada se lo llevó a la boca y le pegó un mordisco, y luego otro, y otro, hasta que Antonio no pudo evitar echarse a reír a grandes carcajadas.

Lovino lanzó los restos del tomate a la oscuridad y miró con el ceño fruncido como Antonio se reía de él.

-Para- dijo tajante. Pero el español siguió riendo. – He dicho que pares- reafirmó.

Antonio paró de reír, pero una enorme sonrisa seguía en su rostro y sus ojos estaban ligeramente humedecidos.

-Lo siento, lo siento – se disculpó.

Romano lo seguía mirando, y parecía estar teniendo una lucha interna, así que Antonio no puedo evitar volver a reír.

No se dio realmente cuenta de cómo pasó, pero de pronto sintió algo sobre sus labios. Lovino había acercado su rostro al del español y había juntado sus labios con los de este, que abrió los ojos como platos después de unos segundos, cuando su mente procesó de verdad lo que estaba pasando.

Romano se separó bruscamente, se levantó sin establecer contacto visual con Antonio y volvió dentro de la casa bajo la atenta y todavía sorprendida mirada del español.

Antonio subió las escaleras despacio, apesadumbrado. Se paró frente a la puerta de la habitación de Romano y alzó la mano para tocar, pero dudó un momento. Suspiró con los ojos cerrados preparándose mentalmente para lo que podría venir a continuación. Tocó. Contuvo el aliento y esperó. Escuchó movimiento en el interior y pudo oír los pasos de Lovino dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Reprimió una mueca de duda. Pero, justo y como se temía, Romano no abrió.

-Vete- dijo en su lugar.

España llevó una mano al pomo e intentó girarlo, pero el pestillo estaba echado, así que la puerta no se movió ni un centímetro.

-Romano, ábreme, solo será un momento- susurró, con voz suplicante.

Lovino dudó, pero acabó por abrir, de forma lenta, la puerta, dejando a penas un resquicio por el que ambos pudieran verse.

Antonio fue lo suficientemente listo como para meter el pie, dejando a Lovino sin ninguna posibilidad de cerrar la puerta. Romano tenía la cabeza agachada y miraba al suelo.

Antonio, haciendo uso de su fuerza, consiguió meterse un poco más en la habitación, abriendo un poco más la puerta. El español cogió la barbilla del más pequeño y la lazó, obligándolo a establecer contacto visual durante unos segundos, aunque pronto el italiano desvió la vista, sonrojado.

España se acercó peligrosamente, y unió sus labios a los de Romano por segunda vez aquella noche. Gracias al repentino contacto y al desconcierto que este causó en Lovino, Antonio fue capaz de empujar al pequeño entrando completamente en la habitación, mientras la puerta se cerraba tras ambos.

Antonio siguió empujando a Romano mientras apretaba sus labios contra los de él y acomodaba su mano en la cintura de este. Lovino pronto empezó a corresponder y España le mordió el labio inferior lamiéndolo seguidamente, y aprovechó el leve gemido gutural que escapó de la garganta de Romano para invadir su boca.

El contacto de sus lenguas fue estremecedor y pronto se convirtió en una lucha por la dominancia del beso. Sus lenguas chocaban con desesperación, haciendo del intercambio de saliva algo brutal y cada vez más apasionado. La experiencia de España jugó a su favor, y metiendo su pierna entre las del italiano consiguió que sus semi-erectas virilidades se friccionaran. Romano se estremeció y gimió, lo que hico que España ganara aquella pequeña batalla por dominar el beso. Se aprovechó de esta ventaja y empujó al más pequeño contra la pared más cercana, todavía sumido en el contacto de sus lenguas y sin dejar de frotarse contra su entrepierna.

Romano volvió a jadear y España se separó de su boca para pasar a lamer su cuello, a besarlo con pasión desesperada. Antonio metió la mano por debajo de la camiseta de Lovino y acarició su torso y subió hasta uno de sus pezones, lo acarició y pellizcó juguetonamente.

Ambos países se apresuraron en deshacerse de la camiseta del italiano, que ya sobraba. La visión que tuvo España de Romano en ese momento, con la cara toda roja y la vista desviada, la respiración levemente entrecortada lo conmovió y le hizo sonreír con ternura. España volvió a darle un beso suave y dulce pero intenso, y volvió a dirigir su atención a uno de sus pezones, pero esta vez con la lengua: chupó, mordió, envolvió y lamió la pequeña protuberancia rosada, mientras su mano se introducía traviesamente en el pantalón de Lovino, y empezaba a acariciar de forma tentadora por encima de la tela. A Romano se le escapó otro gemido y el sonido erótico de su voz deleitó los oídos del español, excitándolo aún más.

Antonio volvió a lamer el cuello del más pequeño mientras empezaba a masajear con más fuerza el miembro de Lovino, y pronto su pantalón había desaparecido.

Lovino volvió a buscar un beso y las lenguas de ambos volvieron a chocar con pasión y el mayor aprovecho para guiar al italiano, que ahora llevaba solo los bóxers, hasta la cama, sin quitar la mano de su entrepierna en ningún momento ni apartar los labios de los contrarios.

Lo hizo caer de espaldas sobre la cama, momento que ambos aprovecharon para respirar con más facilidad y observarse unos instantes, aunque pronto España se posicionó sobre la cadera de Romano, siempre rozando sendos miembros erectos, y se quitó su camiseta.

Lovino acarició sus pectorales con timidez, bajó después a sus abdominales y dirigió lentamente su mano hacia el pantalón del mayor. Lo desabrochó y puso su mano sobre el miembro cada vez más duro del español, cohibido y sin mirarlo directamente.

La mano de Antonio rodeó su muñeca haciendo que se detuviera y la sacó de ahí. Se apresuró a deshacerse del pantalón también, y sin dejar tiempo al menor para que hiciera nada, empezó a besar su torso y a morder levemente, haciendo el camino hacia abajo. Se detuvo al llegar al bóxer y besó la tela. Romano tembló de placer y se mordió el labio.

España bajó la molesta tela que le impedía ver a Romano en todo su esplendor, y se la quitó sin poder apartar la vista ni un momento de su miembro erecto. Dirigió su mano con precaución hasta este, y lo rodeó con suavidad y cariño, como si se tratara de un tesoro.

Empezó a masturbar al más pequeño mientras unía sus labios otra vez, impidiendo cualquier posible queja del italiano. Romano gimió dentro del beso mientras la mano del español no dejaba de producirle placer.

España se separó un poco, y miró a Romano preocupado.

-No tengo el lubricante aquí… espera…

-Si te vas… -Romano lo cortó y desvió la vista, pero puso sus manos sobre la cadera de Antonio, impidiendo que este se moviera- Si te vas…

No dijo nada más, pero España comprendió. Romano no estaba seguro de ser capaz de dejarlo entrar otra vez si se marchaba. Antonio observó a _su _Romano con afecto, y beso su rizo. Romano se estremeció, extasiado y a penas se dio cuenta de que España había dirigido sus dedos hasta su boca. Tampoco se dio cuenta de que la ropa interior de Antonio había desaparecido en algún punto, y ahora las dos virilidades se rozaban libre e intensamente.

Romano lamió los dos dedos que Antonio había metido con apremio en su boca mientras la otra mano del español seguía jugando con su erecto pene, y solo una vez que sus dedos estuvieron bien impregnados de saliva los sacó de su boca y los dirigió a su entrada.

Romano abrió las piernas con los ojos cerrados, no quería ver nada de lo que iba a pasar, pero necesitaba al mayor dentro de él proporcionándole todo placer posible.

España introdujo un dedo primero, con sumo cuidado, y sintió como cada célula del italiano se tensaba. Lo introdujo despacio, abriéndose camino. Lovino se mordía el labio, pero asintió, y Antonio introdujo un segundo dedo en el interior del pequeño. Los movió lentamente al principio, pero fue aumentando la intensidad después de un momento. Cuando España supo que Lovino no podría llegar a estar más preparado que eso, sacó los dedos y posicionó la punta de su propio miembro en la entrada de Lovino.

El italiano abrió más las piernas, y ambos se buscaron una posición más o menos cómoda. España se introdujo con lentitud en el cuerpo de Romano, que gimió de dolor mientras una lágrima escapaba de su ojo.

España la recogió con el dedo y besó el recorrido de la lágrima, mientras Romano se acostumbraba a tenerlo en su interior. Dirigió su mano al miembro del más pequeño, y empezó otra vez un ligero vaivén para distraerlo.

Romano volvió a gemir y esta vez había también placer en su voz. No tuvo que decir nada, y pronto Antonio se estaba moviendo sobre él. El ritmo aumentó poco a poco, y ambos empezaron a mover sus caderas a un ritmo frenético, y también la mano del español aumentó su velocidad sobre la virilidad del italiano.

Sus respiraciones estaban aceleradas y entrecortadas, y sus gemidos se intercalaban y se mezclaban con jadeos de placer, mientras el sudor perlaba sus cuerpos.

Romano arrugó la sábana con su mano mordiéndose el labio, fue entonces cuando ocurrió: España había logrado tocar aquél punto mágico, había llegado a su próstata, y el italiano jadeo fuertemente.

-Ah…

España taponó la punta de su pene impidiéndole que se viniera aún. Romano se removió bajo él de forma desesperada, no pudiendo aguantar más el placer que lo embriagaba.

Gimió fuertemente unas veces más, y los gemidos de Antonio también se hacían cada vez más intensos mientras el ritmo de las tampoco embestidas bajaba.

España sitió la estrechez de Romano contraerse sobre su miembro, y con una embestida final, ambos se corrieron: Romano sobre sus vientres, España dentro del italiano.

-NHhhh…Romano…

-Aah… AAAH…

Los dos habían llegado al orgasmo de forma mágica y casi simultánea, y les costó retornar a sus sentidos a la vez que sus respiraciones agitadas intentaban recuperar todo el aire posible.

España besó con pasión los labios del menor, y salió lentamente de él. Se tumbó a su lado y lo rodeó por la cintura. Lo abrazó y besó su hombro dulcemente.

Romano, agotado como estaba, y sin querer pensar en lo que había sucedido se durmió enseguida, y España cayó pronto también en los brazos de Morfeo despreocupado, feliz por estar al lado y abrazado a ese pequeño italiano que tanto quería

###

Cuando España se despertó, Lovino ya no estaba allí. No lo vio durante toda la mañana, ni si quiera por la tarde.

Lovino estaba avergonzado, casi arrepentido de lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

España, por el contrario, estaba feliz y de hecho, estaba tan embobado que no le importó todo lo que Romano le tiró en cara en cuanto se lo cruzó por el pasillo, justo después de cenar.

España comprendió, por todo lo que Romano estaba diciendo, que tenía miedo: tenía miedo de no ser correspondido en sus sentimientos, de haber sido solo un juego, y de preguntar por qué, y tenía miedo de una decepción, y de sufrir un desengaño amoroso de un amor que a duras penas empezaba a admitir.

España le cogió la mano, y se acercó a su oído para susurrar:

-Pero yo te quiero… - y volvió a besarlo con pasión y ternura, y se lo llevó a su habitación. Allí unieron sus cuerpos durante toda la noche, sintiéndose completos, sintiendo que se compenetraban a la perfección, que eran las medias partes de un todo.

Lovino tardaría mucho tiempo en decirle algo como "te quiero" a España, pero este podía ver uno de esos "te quiero" en cada pequeño gesto.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando despertaron, abrazados, como despertarían también muchas otras mañanas, había una bandeja con el desayuno preparado: zumo de tomate, tostadas con aceite y tomate, y un rico tomate entero, maduro y rojo sobre el que se reflejaban los cálidos rayos que dejaba traspasar la ventana.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Dejadme un review con vuestras opiniones, por favor. Os estaré muy agradecida ^-^ <strong>


End file.
